The Red Blur
by Toxage666
Summary: What will happen when Sonic meets his match? What will happen when he finds out it's NOT Metal Sonic? Find out in this brand new story! Rated T for bad language.


_Sonic and others are the copyright characters of Sega, I only own Toxic The Hedgehog._

* * *

"Get back here with those critters, Egg-head!" Sonic yelled out as he ran behind Dr. Eggman, the so-called "genius" with an IQ of 300.

"Oh-ho ho ho ho! You'll never catch me this time Sonic! For, I have my rocket boosters!" Eggman blurted out as he pushed a button on his egg-mobile.

ZOOM! The Egg-mobile sped forward like a rocket.

Sonic ran faster than ever, but still couldn't catch up to the egg-mobile.

Meanwhile, Eggman's egg-mobile was still speeding like a rocket. Suddenly, a figure appeared right in front of Eggman. He grabbed the Egg-mobile and tore it in half.

"HEY! THAT COST ME A LOT OF MONEY!" Eggman yelled at the figure.

The figure grabbed Eggman by the neck. The dust cleared and the figure would be revealed to be a red hedgehog with red and yellow spikes and green shoes. He looked pretty much like Sonic.

"Sonic? Did you get a make-over?!" Eggman said to the red hedgehog.

"I'm not Sonic! My name's Toxic..new hero." The red hedgehog replied to Eggman.

"Oh..that explains the lousy skin color." Eggman said to Toxic.

Toxic threw Eggman in the dirt and grabbed the container full of critters.

He threw it on the ground and pushed the yellow button.

The critters were free and they thanked Toxic for saving them.

Sonic finally arrived to see Toxic standing there.

"Errr...who are you? I'm supposed to be the only hero here. Well, besides Shadow, Silver, Knuckles and Tails."

"Name's Toxic, Toxic The Hedgehog. People call me The Red Blur. New hero around here." Toxic replied with a smile.

"Yeah..sure..but do you have a crew or somethin'?" Sonic replied, not expecting Toxic to have a crew.

"Of course I do. They're back at the city." Toxic replied.

"I don't buy it. Prove it to me." Sonic said, childishly

"Okay then." Toxic said, and sped over to the city.

Half a minute later, Toxic returned with a 6 year old looking fox, a female version of Tails, a female version of Metal Sonic, A mephiles looking person and a pure white floating hedgehog.

"This is my crew. Meet BB-1, Tailsko, Mettalix, Random and Smash." Toxic said, introducing all of them, in order.

"Yeah..well...people still don't know you." Sonic said, sounding jealous.

"No, they do know. Your pals, Knuckles, Tails and Shadow know we exist." Toxic replied to Sonic.

"Okay..I just need to get to my house. You have a house, right?" Sonic said, not expecting Toxic to have a house.

"Yep..a big treehouse." Toxic said, to Sonic. "At the beach."

"Show-off.." Sonic mumbled as he ran.

* * *

 ** _Meanwhile, at the villian lair._**

Some old faces and new faces are seen.

"Alright, everyone..time to introduce yourselves." Black Doom said to everyone.

"Hello fellow evil masterminds, my name is Anti-B. I've been chasing Toxic and his furry 6 year old friend for a month now." said the huge red figure, introducing himself as Anti-B. "I'm the chairman of Bevil Inc."

"Yes, hello everyone. My name is Ryo. Toxic, that stupid hedgehog, has been foiling my plans since he started his hero career." said a dark figure with red eyes.

"Hello, everybody. You may know me as Mephiles. I just want to destroy Sonic, Shadow and the rest of this miserable planet." said Mephiles, with rage.

"Hello every-one, My name is Fa- "Alright alright, quiet. I've had enough of this introducing thing." said Black Doom, interrupting Fang.

"We've all come here to destroy a hero, correct?" Black Doom said to the rest of the villain crew.

They all nodded their heads, smiling evilly.

"Well..none of us have been able to beat them...in a one versus one." Black Doom said, having a plan.

"I have a plan..we can form a team to destroy them...like a..one versus 5 or something." Black Doom said.

The villains laughed evilly and nodded their heads.

"Now..let us commence to Phase 2!" Black Doom said.

* * *

 ** _Yay...I'm bringing in cliff-hangers. Chapter 2 is coming soon._**


End file.
